Le Saut de L'Ange
by zairoon
Summary: [Tokio Hotel]...Juste une petite histoire sur un amour interdit... Malgré le titre ceci n'est pas une songfic du genre calogero mdr donc venez lire... Reviews siouplé XD


**Auteur:** Zai!

**Sujet:** On peut pas dire que ce soit vraiment explicite, mais Tokio Hotel et les jumeaux Kaulitz!

**Genre:** Poétique, Dramatique, Tragique, Romantique lol

**Disclaimer** Et bien on peut dire que les persos m'appartiennent, vu que rien n'est précis XD

**Déclaration de l'auteur:** Hallo tout le monde ! Bon alors, je stoppe les Drabbles pour un moment indéterminé puisque le Bac approche et qu'en plus j'ai pas mal d'autres occupations qui m'éloignent du pc en ce moment. Aussi, c'est une petite histoire courte là encore, mais comme elle est un peu spéciale, voir bizarre (lol), j'ai décidé de le mettre en fic normale. En espérant que ça vous plaise et que la fin ne vous paraisse pas trop confus (posez moi des questions si vous avez pas pigé, j'expliquerai… vu que j'ai moi-même eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi ma fin est partie dans ce sens-là). Allez Bisoux tout le monde et ENJOY !!! (prévoyez des mouchoirs pour les âmes sensibles mdr)

* * *

_**Le saut de l'ange…**_

_Larmes de sang, cœur brisé,_

_Laisse le temps passer_

_Pour encore mieux sombrer…_

Besoin d'écrire pour ne pas exploser. Poser sa marque sur une page qu'il finira par brûler, lentement, doucement.

Dans le coin de cette chambre, couché devant la cheminée, il fixait les restes d'une lettre perdue, s'embrasant de plus en plus. Il contemplait cette danse d'un bout de papier et de ce qui avait servi à en faire. Il contemplait le feu de plus en plus fort qui léchait le bois déjà noirci par la chaleur.

Idiot, il restait ainsi, se demandant ce qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Une envie ? Peut-être que oui. Peut-être que non. Lui-même ne savait plus.

_Perdu dans l'infini,_

_Fixe sans le voir_

_La lumière de la nuit_

_Montrant son désespoir…_

Peu lui importait de toute façon. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Pas même cette feuille qu'il avait jeté aux flammes ; comme lui aurait voulu être jeté en Enfers. Goûter les flammes maudites de la souffrance, dans un espoir vain de mieux oublier.

Peu lui importait, oui. Mais tout le retenait sans qu'il n'y puisse rien changer. Pourquoi et comment ? Quelles étaient les raisons de toute cette mascarade ? Aucune idée. Ou peut-être des milliers. Beaucoup trop, oui, beaucoup trop d'excuses qui ne lui suffisaient plus. Un grand n'importe quoi qu'il ne pouvait quitter.

_Murmurer son nom_

_Alors que tout s'efface_

_Est-ce cela sa seule raison ?_

Comment tout cela avait pu arriver ? Lui-même n'en gardait qu'un vague souvenir. Du moins, il s'en persuadait. Mais ce que sa raison souhaitait ignorer, son cœur le lui rappelait. Chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde. Indéniablement, à chaque instant, son corps se rappelait de l'autre. De lui. De son double, sa moitié, son âme sœur. Cette autre âme damnée, qu'il avait de son plein gré condamnée. Oh oui, il s'en souvenait. Et tellement bien.

_Une nuit solitaire_

_Mais passée à deux._

_Perte d'un être cher_

_Et colère des Dieux…_

Souvenirs, souvenir. Il serait même capable d'en rire si cela n'avait pas autant tourné au drame. Erreur fatale. Erreur commise. Souffle brûlant sur la peau de l'autre. Mains audacieuses sur le corps de l'autre. Tout cela a-t-il jamais été interdit ? Là encore, pour quelles raisons ?

Trop de questions flottant devant ses yeux assombris par la tristesse. Trop de questions le narguant un peu plus à chaque instant. Délire. Planage. Et finalement, brusque atterrissage. Retour à la réalité après avoir touché son seul et unique rêve du bout des doigts.

_Dernière volonté_

_Avant la fin tragique_

_De l'être tant aimé…_

Caresses incessantes, baisers passionnés. Corps enflammés, perdus dans une danse cent fois répétée. Tout le monde le fait. Oh oui, tout le monde. Mais pas lui. Ni l'autre. C'était ainsi. C'était interdit. Et il le savait ; s'était même résigné à ne rien changer. Mais l'autre l'aimait ; avait voulu changer leur destinée. Même pour un soir, même pour une nuit. Son double avait choisi pour lui, pour eux ; les autorisant, pour un court instant, à prouver leur existence.

_Acte d'amour_

_Et promesses éternelles_

_Ne riment pas avec toujours_

_Dans une chambre d'hôtel…_

Là où tout a commencé. Là où tout s'est terminé. Endroit sacré pour lui. Endroit détesté, qu'il ne désire plus qu'oublier. Promesses d'un soir, promesses d'amour. Vivre ensemble envers et contre tous. Boire les paroles de l'autre pour se sentir rassuré. Boire ses paroles et déculpabiliser. Faire l'amour, là, sur les draps de soie d'une chambre d'hôtel dont il a déjà oublié le nom. Faire l'amour avec l'autre, à l'autre. Le prendre encore et encore, en lui murmurant combien il l'aime. Voir l'autre sous lui, perdu dans les vagues d'un plaisir connu d'eux seuls.

_Envie d'un regard_

_Et de douces caresses,_

_Mais il est déjà trop tard…_

Souvenirs gravés dans son cœur que sa raison cherche à effacer. Là, allongé, ses yeux brillent de trop avoir pleuré, et lui rit de sa stupidité. Les flammes lèchent toujours le bois dans la cheminée, alors qu'il s'approche un peu plus de sa seule échappatoire. Lentement, la lame appuie sur la peau nacrée, laissant le sang couler… Lentement, il ferme les yeux, contemplant le seul visage qui aurait pu le retenir ici.

Et alors qu'il se sent partir ; et alors qu'il se sent mourir ; une chaleur familière l'entoure et l'oblige à faire face à la réalité. Le sang ne coule presque plus, et bien que ses larmes laissent des traces de leur passage, il répond au baiser de cet ange qui vient de le sauver…

_Un chemin raté_

_N'est pas signe de mort._

_Une vie peut commencer_

_Sans plus de remords._

…_Le saut d'un ange sera toujours arrêté…

* * *

_

NdZai : Voilà, j'espère que vous allez pas vous suicider c'est pas le but XD… Oubliez pas mes reviews (et vos questions XD) Bisou bisou !


End file.
